


For the Greater Good

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 皇都骚乱第二段CG之后的事情





	For the Greater Good

圣典和圣训有言，哈罗妮在人间的领土必须保持洁净，与世俗隔离，教皇厅统辖所有修道院和教堂，更是神圣领土的中心，以尘世的喧嚣玷污这里的人，罪无可恕。

因此冰天宫的外墙尤其坚固隔音，只要紧闭那扇大门，外界什么不堪入耳的声音都听不见。金属碰撞的声音，皮肉被穿透的声音，火焰炸裂的声音，建筑垮塌的声音一并隔绝在外。任他库尔扎斯的风再怎么喧嚣，这座洁白无瑕的殿堂都不会失去庄重肃静的本色。

与世隔绝的冰天宫不会受外面的喧哗所影响，皇都的街道上那些心怀希望，等着神殿骑士团从天而降，拯救他们曾宣誓要保卫的伊修加德人民的人，自然也不知道里面的人做了什么样的决定。

“韦尔吉纳副长，就刚才的事，请问你有什么建议吗？”

泽菲兰在方才圆桌会议时留意到韦尔吉纳的表情里有着某种隐约的沉思，可他们二人的坐席间隔着教皇陛下，不便往那边作太多张望。现在会议结束，其余的苍穹骑士们早已离场各归各位，只余韦尔吉纳习惯性地随着泽菲兰进入教皇厅某处秘密的办公地点，泽菲兰便虚心而礼貌地向那位年长的苍穹骑士询问着意见。

“一切谨遵教皇的旨意。”韦尔吉纳摇摇头，这位最年长的苍穹骑士任何时候都看起来稳重有礼，他深灰近黑的发色和蓄起的胡须显得他比实际年龄稍长，更增添一份可靠感。

作为苍穹骑士团的副骑士长，他对教皇陛下的安排并无异议。神殿骑士团的精锐已经调度完毕，待这位年轻的总骑士长一声令下，便可投入战场，随时平息这场动乱。他们的计划是放任异端者在城内大肆破坏，好让民众知晓那些龙族串通者们是多么可怕，从而向正教寻求庇佑，回归伊修加德的千年信仰，重建民众与统治者间的凝聚力。在造成足够多的破坏前，泽菲兰都不会下令神殿骑士团的精锐出击。

不过兴许是年纪大了的缘故，韦尔吉纳最近觉得自己有些善感。方才会议时泽菲兰领命时那一低头的瞬间，竟让这位历经了骑士团两任总长的前辈，想起前任总骑士长万德罗昔日的神采来，他是韦尔吉纳此生所见过的人中，对教皇陛下的忠诚最不容置疑的人。跟泽菲兰不同，万德罗时常会向教皇提出些自己的看法，方才如果坐在教皇右侧的是那个人，他大概会稍微替那些因为迟迟得不到援助，将要死在今夜的平民和士兵们说点什么。

可毕竟时局不同，万德罗卸任后所发生的事情，比韦尔吉纳加入骑士团之初到那时所经历的都多。如今伊修加德所面临的危机与那位可敬的骑士在任时大不相同，已不是能够容得下额外慈悲和怜悯的情况。新的时流呼唤新的思想和决断力，这便是韦尔吉纳当初谢绝苍穹骑士团总骑士长之位的原因。他担心自己太过习惯于过去的行事方式，无法应对将来会出现的新情况。

“我认为苍穹骑士团需要一个年轻人来担任领导者，若要我举荐人选的话，神殿骑士团的泽菲兰不论是勇气战功还是领导才能都卓绝过人，是我心中最合适的人选。”

苍穹骑士团的总骑士长是韦尔吉纳过去所能想象的最高荣誉，可他在这份年轻时梦寐以求的荣誉降临到自己面前时选择了辞绝。他那时已经不是昔日年少气盛的龙骑士，岁月的沉淀让他逐渐懂得个人宠辱之上还有许多更重要的东西，因此他对总骑士长之位表示尊敬的方式便是推举一个更合适的人坐上那张教皇厅内的指挥椅。

韦尔吉纳至今认为，当初推辞总骑士长一职，转而举荐泽菲兰，是此生所做最明智的选择。而站在那个年轻人身边，以过去的经验偶尔提出些建议，这教皇左边副长的席位大概也是他今生最合适的位置。

指挥室里安静得只有墙上照明火燃烧空气的噼啪声，和书桌上文件被翻阅的沙沙作响。泽菲兰不时地在纸上写着些什么，他没有询问韦尔吉纳的建议，后者也就没有轻率多言。就在泽菲兰耗尽手上那支笔的墨水，伸手在墨水瓶里点了一下正欲收回时，前来禀报实时战况的士兵带来不妙的消息：骚乱因冰之女巫的现身而中止。

泽菲兰的手在半空中悬停了几秒，一滴墨汁自笔尖滑落，滴在暗纹的桌面上，韦尔吉纳连忙用手绢覆盖在上面，却还是留下深深的一块污迹。泽菲兰那张年轻清秀的脸庞上飘过一阵阴霾，他原本已经考虑到所有可能的突发状况，却唯独没有预料到冰之女巫会跟苍天之龙骑士和冒险者一起回到城中，时间不早不晚，让他们的计划被迫中止在进行得最顺利的时候。

“神殿骑士团的医师们也去参与救助伤员吧。”泽菲兰思考片刻后对传令官说。以异端者的可怕来震慑民众已经不再可能，如今只能施以援手让民众领受来自正教的恩典，以期他们多少能明白今日的庇护是自何而来。

“要不要立即禀报教皇陛下？”韦尔吉纳将那被污损的手绢收拾好，谨慎地问道，虽然他确定此事还不至于对他们的大计造成威胁，可冰之女巫跟埃斯蒂尼安和冒险者联手的事自然也非同小可。

“我立刻去觐见陛下，你也随我一道来。”泽菲兰淡绿色的眼睛里有什么情绪被克制着，如同一泓幽深的湖水，平静无波的镜面下是暗自潜藏的漩涡。他的声音里也没有丝毫波澜，作为苍穹骑士团的总骑士长，一个声音，一个眼神，都难免被作以过分的猜测，好在泽菲兰有着几乎是与身俱来的冷静自持，那张眉淡眸清的脸从不会泄露任何不必要的信息。

教皇厅夜晚的长廊被暖色的长明火焰笼罩在暗橘色的光线中，虽然也有灯光辅以照明，但晃动的光影平添一种神秘微妙的氛围。走在这通往教皇厅最不可测的领域的通路上，仿佛行在幽深的地底暗道，越是靠近教皇陛下所在的厅堂，他们遇见的人就越少，到最后只有侍奉起居的圣仆偶尔端着什么东西路过。待带他们走到没有人的通路上时，泽菲兰忽然开口说起了过去的事情。

“神殿骑士团曾有一位品德高尚的指挥官，他待下属温和体恤，如亲兄弟，从不轻易抛下任何一个伤员率先撤退。可是有一次，敌人数量很多，援军迟迟不来，他们寡不敌众被困在包围圈里。在这样危机的关头他仍坚持与所有的战士们同生共死，最终全军覆没。”泽菲兰的声音不带任何悲喜，如同行吟诗人在讲述跟自己无关的故事，细碎的金色发帘在他的脸上投下若浓若淡的影子，将他那双翠玉萤石般的深邃眸子掩映得看不清颜色，“人们都在称颂他高贵的品格，可那些不幸或死或残的士兵们叫什么名字，没有任何人记得。”

韦尔吉纳习惯性走在泽菲兰身后，两道狭长的影子在墙上移动，花窗上五彩的玻璃所绘制都是过去的生人们可歌可泣的故事，他们的影子次第穿过那些或慈悲或英勇的先人行迹，从他们的故事里略过，又最终拐过一面墙，回到教皇厅苍凉的灰白色中来。

“如果他当时肯指派一小队人作掩护，大部队本可有突围的机会，那些备受他关怀的士兵也大都能够存活。”泽菲兰的声音中有着几不可闻的淡淡讽刺，空旷的走廊里几乎听不到他话音的回声，只有他们的脚步声，虽然已经尽量放轻，却因为急促的缘故，仍有回响。继续说着，“可他太过仁慈，不肯牺牲任何人，正是这种执念让所有士兵都被迫跟着陪葬。”

“求仁得仁应该是以自己为代价做出的选择，牵累他人的行为，某种意义上而言便是伪善吧。”听到这里，韦尔吉纳已经明白泽菲兰的心中所想，善良作为美德，有它不容忽视的脆弱性，以卵击石为止殉葬的行为绝并非善良之道的本意。

“追求明面上的正义，用他人的牺牲来奠基自己的美名，这种行为即便是昔日被称为‘义心’的我也无法认同。”更何况如今他本心以碎，那把大剑的名字镌刻着这位誓死效忠托尔丹陛下的总骑士长，彻底放弃自我的决心。泽菲兰说到这里忽然停下，一位穿着白衣的圣仆低着头自平行的花园小道上快速穿过。

泽菲兰沉默时淡绿色的眼珠里闪耀着的信念更加坚定不移，韦尔吉纳知道那个比自己年轻许多岁的总骑士长，已经做好为这个国家的最大利益抛洒一切的准备，他不吝惜自己的鲜血，也不留恋自己的生命，甚至个人的正义他也皆可放弃。

待到那位圣仆的身影被花园里修剪整齐的植物矮墙阻隔，泽菲兰才又继续说：“况且声名，其评价标准也非恒定不变。还记得我昔日时为了弥补身材单薄的不足，选择使用暗黑骑士惯用的大剑时，也曾遭受过诸多流言蜚语的攻击，甚至有人指控我怀着暗黑之心，企图与那些叛国者们同流合污。”言及自己时，泽菲兰稍稍放慢了步伐，他的目光转向韦尔吉纳，像是在跟一位老朋友叙旧般，他的声音变得柔和许多。“目光只能触及皮毛的人会以武器区分人对哈罗妮的忠诚与否，正如他们大多数时候也只看得到明面上的善恶，而不是伊修加德更长远的福祉。”

今日皇都的骚乱看似以好结果收场，实际上却让民众对正教的信仰仍在昔日分崩离析的状态中，让那些被损毁的街道，和不幸牺牲的人，都变得毫无价值。

韦尔吉纳觉得喉咙里有些干涩，他低下头不引人注意地清了清嗓子，酝酿了一下措辞，正打算说点什么时，发现他们已经走到教皇陛下所在处跟前。执勤的苍穹骑士向他们颔首致意，立即向内传话，替他们通报了觐见请求。

在那扇徐徐打开的门背后，耀眼的光明照射出来，落在他们二人的铠甲上，辉光荧荧，如女神的祝福。泽菲兰已经率先站在那金光之中，韦尔吉纳于是也紧随在他身后。

哈罗妮有新的旨意要他们代以完成，闲聊已经结束了。

2018-10-19


End file.
